My Godly Parents
by theundyingterror
Summary: Jack is a demigod that Grover has rescued. He wants to find out his godly parent, but when he has two godly parents, will he ever fit in? Will his doubly awesome godly powers stop the enemy once and for all? I do not own PJaTO. R&R! This story will be updated very frequently.
1. My Epic KO

**JACK'S POV**

I had known that I was a demigod for a while. If a while means only a couple minutes. So, actually, what happened was Grover had told me about demigods and stuff like that. And I kind of wasn't surprised. I mean, it definitely shocked me and all, but I also did have dyslexia and ADHD. And I've been seeing weird things. Right now, me and Grover are running for our lives. "I thought you said we were gonna get out no problem!" I yelled at Grover. Suddenly, he stopped muttering to himself and looked over to me. "Well, we _were_ going to get out fine, but you're a really strong demigod. I don't know how, but you have a scent even stronger then _Percy._ And that's hard to do." Then, we just went back to running for our lives. Behind us was a manticore, the minotaur, and Kelli, one of those vampiric girls that Percy faced before. So, I mean, Grover caught me up on the greek mythology, meaning that I knew about the camp and who was there. "Over here!" Grover yelled as he grabbed my shoulder. Me and Grover went tumbling into some weeds. The minotaur and the manticore ran past us, but Kelli stopped and looked around. While I have nothing better to do, I'll tell you about myself. I have blonde, average length hair. My eyes are hazel and I like to wear a black shirt and jeans. Now that that's over with, let's go back to reality. Kelli looked around for a moment, and sensed that we weren't where the manticore and minotaur thought we were. "Hey! Fools get back here! They're not over there!" Kelli yelled at the manticore and minotaur. Then, they both turned their necks, and tried to run back so fast that they tripped over each other and caused a loud ruckus. "We need to go," Grover said. Then, we turned to leave, but Kelli spotted us. "RUN!" Grover yelled. We both tried to run through a dense forest, but I got stuck on a thorn. Then, as Kelli realized she wasn't gonna get us, she picked up a random trash can and threw it at me. I ducked away from it, but Kelli threw it too far and high anyway. It got stuck in a tree and Grover motioned for me to run. Kelli started pouting, and then I ran. But as I was running, my luck must of gotten worse, because the trash can fell out of the tree and onto my head. I fell on the ground, trapped under it. Then, a branch fell off of the tree and knocked me in the head. Everything was getting all blurry...


	2. Why I Don't Like Grover

**JACK'S POV**

As I woke up, I thought I would be in one of those healing areas at the camp. But I wasn't. Grover was no where in sight, and it looked like I had been dragged a couple of meters, getting caught in more thorns. "Ugg," I complained. How was I going to get to camp now? Grover was no where in sight, and I still couldn't tell if he abandoned me or died or both. But if he was dead, wouldn't I be, too? That means that he abandoned me because of my 'strong demigod scent'. Yeah, I feel so wanted. Suddenly, I heard a growl coming from one of the thick trees. I saw eyes staring straight into mine. Then, the _thing_ leaped. As it was in the air, trying to kill me, I noticed it looked like a big dog, almost as big as a truck. I rolled out of the way, but I was a little too late. The puppy's claw scraped my back, and I went howling in pain. "BAD puppy! Stay back!" I tried to say, but it was no use. The dog just barked again and charged. This time, I got up off the ground and ran. And I'm happy to say, I escaped. If that dog was one inch smaller, it could've fit through the trees. But I was smaller, so I escaped. While I was running, my gut started to hurt. I sat down on a log to rest. And then the log moved. Suddenly, the log _stood up_ using two braches as feet. Then, two more branches grew out of the log for arms. Then, it chased me. Unluckily, it was smaller than the puppy, so it chased me down. I was about to turn and fight it, when a _tree _got up and started to chase me. Eventually, I got so tired that I just about passed out. I had no air. And then something weird happened. I fell backwards, sure I was dead, but then someone caught me. "We need to go!" The person said. He picked me up over his shoulder and that was the last thing I remember.

IM A LINE BREAK, YOU MUST OBEY ME

When I woke up, I was on the ground. Again. But this time, I was being dragged. "Ouch," I said as I was dragged over a log. "Sorry," the person said. Then, I realized we were at Camp Half Blood, just not inside it. "We need to go in here," He said pointing to the camp. But before we could have relief, we both heard a growl. "Uh oh," he said, and I was about to uh oh, too. Behind us was some monsters I wished I'd never see again. It was Kelli, the minotaur, and the manticore. "You go!" he yelled, "I can hold them off!" "But you can't fight all of them!" I yelled. The monsters charged. "GO NOW! Go into the camp and tell Chiron your story! You have to go! Grover told me that your demigod scent is much higher than mine!" _Grover,_ I despised that name. He abandoned me. The person then motioned for me to go, and so I went in the camp. And passed out instantly.


End file.
